Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front
Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front is a video game based in the One Year War that was released in September 2001 for the Playstation 2 home entertainment system. The game departs from the standard formula of Universal Century video games by featuring a campaign focused on the Principality of Zeon, rather than the Earth Federation, though the game does enable simulations where the characters can act as members of the Federation, as well as the ability to unlock Federation pilots as playable characters within the Zeon campaign. In addition to its two major gameplay modes, Zeonic Front features a cutscene viewer, as is common in action games. Of the available movies is an extended clip featuring reanimated footage wherein the main character of the game narrorates the major events of the One Year War, largely following the White Base, from the perspective of Lieutenant Commander Schmitzer, the commanding officer of a Zeon task force. The movie covers everything from the beginning of the war to the signing of the peace treaty that ended it in at least moderate detail. Story and Campaign The campaign of the game follows a Zeon squad known as Midnight Fenrir, under the command of LCDR. Garret Schmitzer. Schmitzer, the commanding officer of the Corps, is a veteran of the One Week Battle and injuries sustained at the hands of Lt. Agar in this battle forced him to give up his role as a mobile suit pilot.. The Midnight Fenrir Corps were then founded by Kycillia Zabi as an elite fighting force to serve her directly in her personal objectives. Being a tool of Kycillia this naturally means that the Midnight Fenrir often end up fighting directly for other individuals in her service, such as Char Aznable and M'Quve. Following is a story and mission summary as the game progresses: 1. Fenrir Fang The Midnight Fenrir Corps are assigned to assault a Federation air base. During their assault they encounter a Big Tray, however with Schmitzer's advice Midnight Fenrir is able to exploit a weakness in the Big Tray's defenses and destroy it. 2. Breakthrough Midnight Fenrir is assigned to break through an enemy defense line consisting of powerful gun emplacements. Kergerenko introduces herself to them for the first time as their operator. The attack is a success and a Zeon officer congratulates the Fenrir Corps for their performance. 3. Shock Troops Midnight Fenrir is given orders to seize an underground enemy submarine dock. Despite having an operational time of just over five minutes Midnight Fenrir is successful amd forces the Federation troops to surrender before their submarine teams are able to launch. 4. Midnight Fenrir In the mission that is their namesake, Midnight Fenrir is assigned to break begins movement towards the S3 Point. They encounter mobile suits and are forced into midnight combat. Midnight Fenrir proceeds to wipe out all enemy forces in the given area. 5. Desert Fenrir The Midnight Fenrir Corps are tasked to assit in defending a Zeon base in the Gobi desert. progess, further updates forthcoming. [This section to be expanded shortly. Category:Video Games Category:Universal Century